I'm A Lion Now
by Loony-1995
Summary: Harry and 49 other aurors planned a last raid at a large suspected death eater base, however it was known. Only 2 aurors survived, both then accused of planning the slaughter. One writes to someone he loves greatly, one letter that will change everything.


You see I really didn't do it, no really, I didn't! Everyone thinks I did and it may look like that but I didn't. I promise. You must have heard the reports on the radio and in the news, but you shouldn't believe what they say. I didn't do it!

You know me, the true me and you should know they I would never do anything like that. Harry is – was – my best friend and nothing will ever change that.

They say I was jealous etcetera, etcetera; I was but only a little bit. And you knew that, it was only a little. I saw how unhappy he was and I soon came to realise I was lucky, I didn't need fame and I had a family who loved me – even if sometimes they had a funny way of showing it.

They knew we were coming, we were ambushed. Yes, there was someone who told them the plan but it wasn't me! Men and women died there, my friends died there! Can't you see? I would never have killed them. You should know that.

So I threatened Harry the last time I saw him, which was just a misunderstanding; that bloody woman, whatever or whoever she was, shouldn't be so bloody nosey. She misinterpreted what I said and then the papers said they'd give a reward to anyone who knew anything and of course she said what she'd heard. But she'd heard it all wrong.

I would never kill Harry.  
>I didn't then.<p>

It hurts to know that even you don't believe me, you should. You said you would. But I understand. I'm sure you have good reasons for it, even if I can't see them. You always knew I was different but I'm not that different, you should have at least known that.

But you always preferred him to me, always. I'll always know you wanted him, not me, and I've always know that. But in time I learnt to deal with it, maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have stopped being his friend, that way I wouldn't have been there that night and everything would be fine. Well, at least I wouldn't be in this situation.

And She loved him.

I always knew She loved him, rather than me. She just felt sorry for me, that's why She got with me.

She should have just done what She wanted. All of this would have been better. Watching Her leave me was the hardest thing in all of this. Make sure She's okay, make sure the man She marries is a good man and make sure Her children are always looked after.

You say that if I didn't do it and I know who did, that I should say. But I won't. And I can't.

Of course I_ could_ but I'm a Gryffindor, that's just not how we do things. I'm a Weasley too. We're lions, brave and strong, I have to face up to it, not run and hide like your average Slytherin would. I used to run away, like in second year I wanted to run away and only Harry made me stay and there have been many other times where I've wanted to leave Harry and all that pressure of defeating Voldemort – in fourth year I left Harry for a bit when I should have trusted him; in sixth year I got myself poisoned and took too much notice of Lavender (make sure she and Seamus have a good wedding.) and didn't help them out; and on the hunt, ha, I showed what a true loser I am and what a deserter I am – you see I deserve this, I deserve it because I've always been a coward. But now is my time to stay strong and not hide. I'm a lion now; I wasn't and haven't been but now I am, remember that.

Malfoy wasn't in on it. I know there were rumours that he was but he is a true auror and wouldn't kill people like that. He may have been a death eater but he was forced then and he regretted it. So tell them to leave him alone, he's got a wife, who he loves, and they've got a baby on the way. Let him lead the life that I never will, let him be free.

I may sound crazy when I say this (but mind you, I probably am now, I don't know how Sirius survived it in here, but I suppose he had a reason to live. I don't.), but tell them that I confess it all now. That it was just me and Malfoy had nothing to do with it. You'll know what to say, you always did.

You see he's a bit of a Gryffindor and he said he did it too, in the hope that I'd get let off a bit but it didn't work. You see, there's no hope for me. There never was and there never will be. It was worse because of who I am: a Weasley, a Gryffindor and a best friend of Harry Potter.

I think its better this way. I wouldn't have really done much anyway; I may be a lion but I'm nothing like Harry. I've never been strong or great enough. But I'm loyal and faithful, like my terrier patronus.

You see to it that he's cleared.

Thank you for everything you've ever done for me Mum. You know I'll always love you, even if sometimes you just couldn't believe in me. I don't think I would have believed always in me, if I'd been in your position. Just stay strong, my brothers and sister will look after you and Dad too, he'll make sure you're okay.

Tell them I love them too and I'm sorry, wish them luck too.

Please.

It's my dying wish.

I'll say hi to Harry for you when I see him.

Love, your youngest lion,

Ronald Weasley.

Xx

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, welcome to the seven o'clock radio news with me, Mary Todd. Yesterday Ronald Weasley was kissed by dementors at Azkaban prison. The 23 year old was accused of being a death eater, planning and helping to attack forty-eight brave aurors on a raid. The aurors, including head auror Harry Potter, were killed on a serious and dangerous raid on a suspected death eater base, believed to be the final, serious death eater base left, however their plans were known and the aurors were emotionlessly slaughtered. Only two survived, Weasley being one. He pleaded his innocence but the verdict of guilty was quickly chosen; Weasley made no attempt to plea, further convicting him. The judge said that death was the only thing for Weasley, who he called "a vicious, inhuman monster" which would "still pose a dangerous threat if kept alive". It is also believed that Weasley, while still alive in Azkaban, plotted to escape and destroy the prison; his death meant that these plans could not be completed. Weasley was put down at eleven o'clock on the night of the 31<em>_st__ of October._

_The other miraculous survivor was Draco Malfoy, a former death eater, who was also said to play a part and was given a life sentence in Azkaban, however in Weasley's last letter to his Mother, Molly Weasley, he confessed that he alone planned it all and that Malfoy had done nothing in relation to the plot or the killings. The judge then reviewed Mr. Malfoy's case and yesterday morning he was acquitted of all charges and given a formal apology. It can be said that at least this monster did do one right thing and saved an innocent man. Mr. Malfoy is expecting his first child which is due to be born in three months time. _

_In other news..._


End file.
